Contaminated Colosseum/Strategies
Category:Strategies Working Job Combinations *This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! 5-6 Summoners 2-3 BST & 2-3 SMN Summoner Zerg Party of SMN/WHM using blood pacts to kill Evil Oscar at range Strategy: 5 Summoners L70+ make short work of this BCNM. Before beginning the attack, assume positions around Evil Oscar on the perimeter of the "arena" at the top of the hill. Each Summoner should then cast Garuda, use a Yagudo Drink, and then Assault the malboro. Keep using Predator Claws as often as possible. Should Garuda fall to melee damage or the Breath attack, immediately recast and re-Assault. Occasionally, a Summoner may be put to sleep, but none are likely to take any damage. With a healthy assault, the mob shouldn't move from the middle of the ring. This strategy also works with 3 summoners and 2 beastmasters. You use the same positioning as the summoner and using Courier Carrie is recommended. The beastmaster pets provide cover should any of the Garudas fall to melee or breath damage. Summoner Zerg + Ninja Kite Party of SMN using blood pacts to kill Evil Oscar while being kited by a Ninja w/ WHM healer. Strategy: *The White Mage's primary job is to Raise 3 in case the Ninja fails to kite correctly and heal when needed. :*White Mage can be replaced by another SMN if the Ninja is experienced with kiting this BCNM, but having some Reraise items would be smart for emergencies. *Start off by having the Summoners take out Garuda and hit Evil Oscar with Predator Claws. Let Garuda fight Oscar until she dies. The ninja must then Provoke. *The ninja should kite (sticking to the left wall going down the hill and returning upwards on the right wall) until he sees Oscars pre-Extremely Bad Breath message 2 times, Send out a warning that he is going to force the AoE Death move, and then run once the message that Oscar is readying the move appears. If the ninja does this correctly Oscar will be stunned for a few seconds. This gives the ninja time to turn around and head up the hill. *While Oscar is stunned from failing to use the Bad Breath attack this also gives the Summoners a chance to use Predator Claws again. *Just repeat those to steps having the Ninja use a Down and Up path on the entire hill, stopping to only let Oscar use his attack, and while stunned the summoner uses Predator Claws. If done correctly there shouldn't be any death and no need for the second ninja to act. RDM/NIN x2 BLM/NIN x2 Party casts nukes and gravity/bind. Strategy: *Buff and Reraise before the BCNM and make sure to get full mp. Utsusemi is critical since Oscar can gravity just with physical attacks. *BLMs Elemental Seal and cast their strongest AM II's. RDMs should be prepared to gravity and bind. These two debuffs should be on at all times. *Kite Oscar from the top of the hill to the bottom while nuking Tier IVs for BLM Tier IIIs for RDM along the way. Repeat by going up the hill. Make sure to cast Utsusemi if your shadows are removed. If you run out of MP make sure that Oscar is not targeting you and rest in a safe spot. *When Oscar uses his Extremely Bad Breath, run for it. Even if in mid-cast, abandon it and run and you should be able to get away from it. Keeping a 11-12' distance away from it will allow you to kite it when you reach the end of the ramp. *Keep nuking till it dies. 2 hours are not necessarily needed. RDM/NIN + BLU/NIN Duo Keep gravity on. DoTs and Cannonball. Strategy: *Rdm keep gravity on. Try to only use bind to switch kite directions or if gravity wears off and recast is not ready. *Rdm keep haste and refresh up on yourself and blu. *Rdm can toss nukes with extra mp (advised to time it with BLU's Cannonball if doing so, due to repeated use of gravity and bind will build resistance). *Blu spam cannonball. *Always be sure to be out of range of Extremely Bad Breath. *Should not need 2 hour. *Cannonball(CA) did 1075 dmg average, it was roughly 9-10% of Evil Oscar's HP I dk who wrote this but I just tried this strat 2x w/ 672 def str +62 and vit +27 and failed both times. cannonball never connected more than 10% of the time and hit for 428 at best. Tried it again /thf and connected well when i could get behind it {best connected for 1622} but i always had hate rdm couldn't get it off of me.I dont see how this will work as a duo unles the rdm is set up as a rdm/nin tank w enmity gear at the least. I had the same problem, 500 average, i landed them all but highest was 700. It worked fine for me. Make sure you've got a bit of ACC if you're missing that much, and don't use Staff. -Prothescar 07:37, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The thing about this strategy is it requires skill and knowledge of how to play the game, you can't just say oh apparently my job can kill this. Okay know that we've discovered you can't do it just be reading someone with the same job as you can we can focus onto working out the kinks to why you failed. If you have 672 Defense you have to have heavily stacked gear which is good but most people forget that just because Cannon isn't multi-hit it's accuracy is not 100%. Without a lot of ACC+ your not gonna get this close, that being said since it's only one hit as long as you can land it, it will do full damage so spam the MODs. BLU should definately have W. Legs for this, so should RDM to maintain distsance from Extremely Bad Breath, it is AoE because he is a notorious monster, not Conal AoE and it has a very wide range (if he's in the middle of the stadium it will not hit you if your on the outside but if you take a few steps in it will. You can't go /THF for this it's too unreliable with Taco's you should be fine. And if you're using staff I'm not even going to comment on how idiotic that is, since Physical Spell Accuracy is based off of your Weapon Accuracy and BLU gets no Staff Skill, neither does Ninja or Thief as your subjob which would give you a max of Skill @ 37 anyways. Beast Slayer + Acheron/Genbu's Shield work best for this because of the VIT+ on BS and DEF+ on Genbu's. Hope this helps!!! --Ix'Sindri 08:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) NIN/DNCx2 + RDM/WHMx2 Ninja meleeing and running back during Extreme Breath episodes Strategy: *Ninja equipped with evasion gear *Mages stand back to support with haste + cures *Use of poison potions is recommended incase of Sweet Breath (Only vital to Ninja) *Pull Oscar out of Arena before fighting to allow for ample running room *Use of chat filters so the count down Oscar emotes is more obvious (since this is vital to surivial) *Everyone runs back after the 3rd emote Strategy Pros: *With having at least one RDM it means that there is a chance for recovery using bind+gravity technique *Can possibly be feasible with only 1 NIN/DNC (maybe /WAR) and 1 RDM/WHM *Does not require the use of 2 hour abilities, can do successive runs one after the other Strategy Cons: *Timing is everything *There is a chance both Ninjas will get KO'd and Oscar will make quick work of the mages *Using weapon skills at the wrong time and/or animation lock can result in death for Ninja *Ninja getting hit by Oscar's attacks means gravity and could result in death without a speedy erase Making this Strategy Better: *Decent evasion build for Ninja, including (but not requiring) merits *Ninja equipping additional effect:stun katanas *+Accuracy food and poison pots *Reraise items *Alternative job configurations could include having the ninjas with /warrior, or having 1 WHM&1 RDM instead of 2 RDM Nin/War Mnk/Ninx2 Drg/Sam War/Nin Whm/Smn Ninja tanks of course, Whm/Smn should be enough to cure and heal. no need for two hours. Strategy *Have whm buff at start, and get ready, food isn't needed, but if you want, bring Att food, it has horrible Eva. *Other player's note: Did not seem so to me, I used coeurl sub on my RNG with full archery merits and full rng acc + gear and had poor accuracy. I recommend sushi + rng atk gear instead. *Deal with this thing like you're in a burn pt, and it will go down fast *just keep track of his breath warnings *dusk gear isn't recommended *make sure whm looks out for sweet breath and gravity effects Strategy Pros *The battle will be quick *No need for two hours *Any DD will work, as long as they have a way to avoid attacks Strategy Cons *can wipe 2-3 members easily if they aren't paying attention *should bring Poison pots to counter sweet breath *Need to keep shadows or third eye up to avoid its Impale which can bind. Making this Strategy Better *Eva gear is recommended for the ninja as the mob seems to have high Acc *You don't need a full pt for this, a Whm/Smn(or /Sch),Nin/War, and a Mnk/Nin can trio this Level 99 Solo *Successful solo multiple times as DNC/NIN. Fight at the edge of melee range and run away when u see the 3rd inhale. Easily done by any evasion job as /NIN.--Zargosa 22:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo as 90NIN/Whatever (I did /WAR for damage). As noted above, fight at max melee range and run away when you see the third inhale. Was never hit and only had to recast Utsusemi: Ni once. It is helpful to turn on the chat filter for "Attacks by you" (or under "Misc" you can put damage display to screen) to keep count of the inhales. --Brahk July 26, 2011 *I used NIN99/DNC49. used Mamushioto+1 which proc occasionally but not on TP moves it seems. Was very easy to run out of range when the "Extremely bad Breath" message showed. I got hit only once due to being lazy with shadows and wearing no eva gear, but I had /DNC to remove gravity before it was even a problem. Fight might have taken 5 min but felt more like 2. Irrellius 17:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) February 27 2012 *THF99/NIN and /DNC both work very well. Just follow the above suggestions with melee distance and soon as you see the third inhale run until you are at least 15' away. EBB got me once at 12' but it may have been due to the terrain changes -- 15'+ never got me. Fight times vary from 1:10 to ~2:30 without deaths, but RR is acceptable if you die out of range from aggro. 1/7 on vine and made 600k from 3 pole grips while I was there. --Bekisa 04:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Strategy Pros *No need for hunting for assistance, or doing multiple times for multiple orbs Strategy Cons *Can wipe easily if you aren't paying attention to Extremely bad Breath. *Can be in danger from sweet breath, though it doesn't use often. *Need to keep shadows up to avoid its Impale which can bind, though it seems to mostly use Extremely bad Breath Making this Strategy Better *Eva gear is recommended for the ninja as the mob seems to have high Acc. *Party might be a faster fight with more win conditions. *reraise items recommended, you can reraise outside the circle and rerty. Multiple reraise items may even let you use Mijin Gakure to get up a second time at full health. Other Strategies Please conform to this template when adding new strategies.LiennaOfShiva 22:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC)